The Mauradettes
by echogirlcapri
Summary: Who hasn't wondered what would happen if the Mauraders had been girls? This is an OC story about life at Hogwarts before Harry Potter came along ...


**Hi, fellow Potter fans. Some of you might remember me from Magic at Moonrise, which is my other Mauraders story. I was getting writer's block on how to continue that story, until of a sudden I thought, "Hey! I'm a girl. Wouldn't it be easier to write the same kind of story about girls?" So that's what I'm doing now - a story featuring four girl characters who will take the place of the Mauraders in my newest fanfic. This is just a description of the girls and who they resemble, first chapter will hopefully be up soon.**

**Don't like it? Don't read it ;)**

* * *

**Valeirae Prettur**(said VAL-ee-ray)  
_playing James Potter_

**Personality**: Valeirae is an outgoing, slightly wild-spirited girl who tends to think a lot of herself and come across as a hot-shot. She almost never takes anything seriously, and usually jokes around and passes noted in class. Called RaeRae by her friends, Valeirae is pretty popular due to her inborn talent for making friends, yet she also creates many enemies for herself with her mischievous teasing. Valeirae is not favored by her strict teachers, but her more easy-going ones see the potential that the carefree but brilliant girl possesses.

**Appearance**: Valeirae has wild, neck-length black hair that sticks up and out at random. She has a colic on the right side in the front of her head and a left-side colic in the back. She has dark eyes and tan skin, dresses casually, and is not known to care about her looks.

**Life at Hogwarts**: Valeirae is a Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and head of the Maraudettes gang. She never studies or does her homework, but she excels in her classes nonetheless. Getting detentions seems to be Valeirae's main past time.

**Relationship**: Valeirae has dated a few boys on and off, but the one she really has her heart set on is Keaton Everett, her fellow Gryffindor Beater. While on the Quidditch field, Keaton and Valeirae couldn't work better together, but otherwise it's a different story. Keaton has had a steady girlfriend for five years, and he despises Valeirae. But the stubborn Mauradette isn't giving up ...

* * *

**Ali Fortunado  
**_playing Sirius Black_

**Personality**: Ali, a pretty, popular girl, makes her name at Hogwarts as the school's number one player. Less flattering classmates call her a "flirt" and a "slut," but Ali and her friends know that she doesn't mean anything seriously. Enjoying partying and fun, Ali has dated or at least chased almost all the boys in the Maraudettes' year, including those in Slytherin. She has even been rumored to have hit on several of the male teachers in the past, and most of her professors dislike her "whatever" approach to magic. However, a dark past may be shadowing Ali's bright personality, and it's true that she usually brushes off the questions her friends ask abut her life before Hogwarts ...

**Appearance**: Ali has long, blonde hair that curls down to her waist, and large purple eyes. She is breathtakingly beautiful and knows it, often gossiping about her and other's appearance. Her skin is fair, and she is relatively tall and slender.

**Life at Hogwarts**: Ali is a member of many clubs around the castle, though nothing that takes magic seriously. She is Valeirae's best friend, and thus second-in-command in the Maraudettes gang.

* * *

**Lena-Lee Silvetti  
**_playing Remus Lupin_

**Personality**: Lena-Lee, known as Lee to her friends, is a smart, studious girl who takes her education very strictly. She has low self-esteem and is often insecure and unsure of herself. Being a very feeling, emotional girl, Lena-Lee is not so flirtatious as her friends Valeirae and Ali, but she is not without her own love life. She tends to reprimand her fellow Mauradettes for their mischief and unruly ways, though she is mostly quiet around strangers. Though she is kind-hearted and caring, Lena-Lee is shunned by many of her fellow classmates for her lack of money, for her family is very poor. She also carries a hidden curse in her life, unbeknownst even to her friends.

**Appearance**: Lena-Lee has long, caramel-brown hair that she usually wars in a ponytail. She has pale blue eyes and is pretty in her own quiet way, though the boys never crush on her the way they do to Ali. She is small for her age and often pale and wan, appearing as though she does not get enough to eat.

**Life at Hogwarts**: Lena-Lee is a Prefect and, in most classes, "teacher's pet." She belongs to several study groups and hangs out in the library much of the time. Lena-Lee leaves Hogwarts mysteriously every month, and the other students have no idea of her secret second life outside school.

**Relationship**: Lena-Lee is good friends with a fifth-year Hufflepuff boy named Nysho Tomsen. He's much more popular than her, however, and though he seems to like her as much as she likes him, Lena-Lee is opposed to the idea of dating him. She doesn't want him involved in her problems, which, truth to be told, might make a relationship quite difficult.

* * *

**Nikki Waters  
**_playing Peter Pettigrew_

**Personality**: A shy, scared, often wimpy girl, Nikki is afraid of most things, including the dark, spiders, and boys. Nikki is not as talented as her friends (though she has a passion for ballet) and she usually relies on them for help. An unremarkable student, Nikki is generally ignored by her teachers and fellow classmates. She easily cracks under pressure, and is tricked quite often by Valeirae and Ali. She admires the other Mauradettes, sometimes to the point of worshipping them, yet only Lena-Lee takes pity on her academic struggles and attempts to help her out. Nikki's family has a shadowy past which the girl herself does not know, and what will become of her when she leaves Hogwarts is yet to be seen ...

**Appearance**: Nikki dyed her limp, short hair pink a long time ago in a vain attempt to attract more attention. She pins it up to get it out of the way, and her loose knot of hair is always falling out. Bright green eyes bug out of Nikki's face, which is rather chubby, and she is not relatively attractive. Short and stumpy, Nikki is weak and clumsy in much that she does.

**Life at Hogwarts**: Though she doesn't belong to any of them, Nikki frequently tags along with the other Mauradettes to their clubs and meetings. She is the underdog in the group, often teased to the point of tears.

* * *

Other characters who have been changed:

**Keaton Everett  
**_playing Lily Evans_

**Silvera Tacoco  
**_playing Severus Snape_

**Nysho Tomsen  
**_playing Nymphadora Tonks_

**A/N: I'll need at least three reviews before I continue. Thanks forever guys!**


End file.
